monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Aaeminali Ogledalo
Aaeminali Ogledalo - '''W łatwiejszej formie '''Agledali. Żywiołaczka lodu, jako małe dziecko została oddana do adopcji pod opiekę rodziny wampirów, wtedy jej rasa nie była znana. Nie odczuwa upływu czasu, potrafi także manipulować wyglądem. Upiorkę życie nauczyło ostrożności, jest krucha jak lód, ale potrafi silnie zranić. Nie przebiera w słowach. Starannie dobiera towarzystwo wśród którego przebywa, czasami, no może częściej niż czasami, nienawidzi wszystkiego i wszystkich, kiedy tak się dzieje korzysta z dekrystalizacji i ukrywa się na strychu, niczym survivalowiec. Pochodzi z Mołdawii, jej pasje to głównie sporty zimowe; z uwagi na swoją postawę do innych, ma bardzo mało przyjaciół. Osobowość Aaeminali życie nauczyło ostrożności, jest krucha jak lód, ale potrafi silnie zranić. Nie przebiera w słowach. Starannie dobiera towarzystwo, wśród którego przebywa, czasami, no może częściej niż czasami, nienawidzi wszystkiego i wszystkich, kiedy tak się dzieje korzysta z dekrystalizacji i ukrywa się na strychu, niczym survivalowiec. Dziewczyna lubi swoje towarzystwo, czasem z powodu świadomie wybranej samotności i braku zdolności do zawierania silnych przyjaźni, mówi do siebie czy komentuje swoje poczynania, ogólnie traktuje siebie jako swoją BFF, jakby była dwoma osobami, albo było w niej kilka osób. Nie szczędzi innym krytyki, ma zdecydowanie kocią naturę, rzadko okazuje aprobatę, a jeśli już to za pomocą subtelnych gestów. Dziewczyna nie lubi kłamstw, a i sama nie za bardzo potrafi kłamać. Cechuje ją także niemożność odczuwania tęsknoty czy czasu, dla Agledali nie istnieją pojęcia typu "przeszłość" czy "przyszłość", wobec czego nie przywiązuje się zbyt mocno do sytuacji, przedmiotów a nawet osób, jednakże, kiedy znajdzie sobie grupkę znajomych, stara się wpasować czy też przypodobać innym po swojemu. Zawsze zachowuje dystans, ma silną wolę i nie łatwo wmówić jej jakąś bzdurę, Agledali wbrew pozorom ma wiele kontaktów, i w razie potrzeby jest gotowa przysłowiowo "wyciągnąć asa z rękawa", raczej nie ingeruje w życie innych, uważa że każdy powinien swoje sprawy załatwiać samodzielnie, bowiem dziewczyna jest samowystarczalna. Wychodzi więc z założenia, że każdy pod tym względem jest taki jak ona, aczkolwiek często to bywa błędem. Aaeminali to wredna osoba, nie zadowoli się byle czym oraz byle kim - co również nie przysparza życzliwych jej osób. Jest piekielnie inteligentna i śmiało mogłaby nosić łatkę kujonki, celowo zdusiła w sobie wiele talentów do nauk ścisłych, chcąc troszkę zmienić siebie - od najmłodszych lat bowiem widziała jak osoby wychylające się z rozwojem nad innych są traktowane, a jako swego rodzaju narcyzka nie życzyła sobie losu szkolnego popychadła (choć i tak spokojnie potrafiłaby utrzeć prześladowcom nosa). Kiedy widzi, że komuś dzieje się krzywda, nie warto oczekiwać od niej pomocy - nie pomaga byle komu, jedynie przyjaciołom, członkom rodziny oraz znajomym. Dziewczyna jest osobą oczytaną, potrafi panować nad emocjami i doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z wypowiadanych przez siebie często bolesnych zdań w stosunku do innych. Wygląd Aaeminali to przeciętnego wzrostu dziewczyna. Jej skóra to tak naprawdę silnie odbijający światło lód, również jej włosy mają naturalnie granatowy kolor, aczkolwiek zależy to od kąta patrzenia na jej osobę, raz wydają się być w barwie indygo, raz cynamonowe, a raz mlecznobiałe. Oczy upiorka ma biało-lodowo-niebieskie, a usta naturalnie szare. Owłosienie upiorki jest bardzo grube, często zamiast swetrów owija swoje ramiona włosami, by choć trochę się ogrzać, owszem, pomimo bycia wykonaną z lodu, Aaeminali czuje zimno oraz gorąc. Uzębienie dziewczyny jest pół przeźroczyste, tak samo jak końcówki jej dłoni czy stóp. Relacje 'Rodzina' Za młodu Aaeminali z nieznaną jeszcze sobie rasą, została oddana do adopcji rodzinie wampirów, która wzięła ją za demona, a i ona sama przez większość swojego (nie)życia, miała siebie za demonicę. Ponieważ para wampirów nie mogła mieć dzieci, z początku bardzo dbali o przybraną córkę. Jednakże z czasem Agledali zaczęła zdradzać oznaki bycia żywiołakiem lodu, a ponieważ wampiry nie za bardzo znosiły zimne temperatury, Agledali trafiła do prywatnej szkoły z internatem, gdzie spędziła cały okres nauki. Podstawówkę, gimnazjum i pewnie spędziłaby też liceum, widząc "rodziców" jedynie na ekranie komputera/telefonu, gdyby nie fakt wymiany między szkolnej, w której żywiołaczka wzięła udział. Jednak do dziś swoich opiekunów widuje tylko na ekranie. 'Dalsza rodzina' Dziewczyna nie zna swojej biologicznej rodziny w pełni, a z rodziny adopcyjnej są znani jedynie dziadkowie oraz kuzyn. Agledali zawsze dobrze dogadywała się z wampirami, póki nie zaczęła zdradzać oznak bycia żywiołakiem, wtedy dalsza "rodzina" częściowo odwróciła się od upiorki, co bardzo zasmucało dziewczynę i obwiniała się za to przez wiele lat. Dziewczyna nie odzywa się do dziadków - uważa, że gdyby nie wygadali jej rodzicom prawdy o jej rasie, nadal miałaby z nimi świetny kontakt. Nie jest w stanie im tego wybaczyć ani zapomnieć. 'Miłość' Aaeminali, cóż, nie lubi rozmawiać na tematy sercowe i nigdy nie przykładała większej wagi do tego. Tak naprawdę, nigdy w nikim się nie zakochała, blokuje innych i jeśli jakiekolwiek uczucia się w niej zrodzą, szybko je blokuje. Upiorka ma miłość za coś złego, twierdzi, że potwory głupieją od miłości, nigdy nie doświadczyła uczuć ze strony drugiej osoby, ale sama była zakochana, co wspomina jako bardzo przyjemne chwile. 'Zwierzak' Aaeminali nie posiada zwierzaka i nigdy nie chciała posiadać żadnego. Twierdzi, iż nie posiada ani czasu, ani wystarczającej ilości pieniędzy, by opiekować się zwierzakiem, może to i dobre stwierdzenie - upiorka najpierw musi zatroszczyć się o swoją osobę oraz swoją przyszłość, ale nieprawdopodobne jest by nawet po ustatkowaniu, zechciała zostać "szczęśliwą właścicielką". 'Przyjaciele' Aaeminali przyjaźni się z innymi żywiołaczkami - Electria Lightning oraz Willa Houishou, przyjaciółkami nazywa także Quartie Von Lubricant oraz Leah Snowchains. 'Znajomi' Żywiołaczka posiada małe grono znajomych, których widuje częściej niż inne osoby, ale rzadziej niż przyjaciół, należą do nich Justin Saina, Anastasia Mora. 'Wrogowie' Dziewczyna nie lubi Justine Sainy, gdyż uważa ją za lizuskę. 'Historie relacji' Z Willą Tsuyoi CDN Z Electrią Lightning Żywiołaczka widziała jak Agledali krytykuje bez ogródek ..., co bardzo jej się spodobało - lubi potwory bezpośrednie, które nie dbają o zdanie innych i robią swoje. Po tym jak ... obrażona odeszła od stołu, Electria podeszła do żywiołaczki, aby pochwalić ją za jej styl bycia. Agledali bardzo to schlebiało. Po dłuższej gawędzie doszły do wniosku, że są dla siebie niemal jak siostry - są szczere i nieczęsto chwalą innych, przez co nie mają wielu przyjaciół. Dziewczyny szybko złapały wspólny język i obecnie często ze sobą przebywają. Z Leah Snowchains Przyjaciółka Agledali, żywiołaczka bardzo lubi hybrydkę. Wcale nie odpycha jej pesymistyczne oraz ponure nastawienie Leah do wszystkich oraz wszystkiego, uważa, że dziewczyna jest bardzo wartościową osobą, tylko trzeba ja odpowiednio pokierować, by zaczęła trochę inaczej patrzeć na świat. Aaeminali oraz Leah łączą min. podobny gust muzyczny czy styl ubioru oraz realizm, a także niski poziom ukazywania emocji, o czasami chamskiej szczerości nie wspominając. Bardzo często są razem widywane, jednakże nigdy nie są mylone, Aaeminali jest o kilka procent bardziej... radosną osobą niż Leah. Z Anastasią Morą Bardzo dobra znajoma Aaeminali, czasem (no może częściej niż czasem) nazywa Anę swoją przyjaciółką, choć zdaje sobie sprawę, że Kikimora nie szuka przyjaźni, stara się utrzymać na poboczu, tak samo żywiołaczka. Coś jednak ciągnie Agledali do osoby Any, uważa Kikimorę za osobę na swój specyficzny sposób ciekawą i tajemniczą. Anastasia jednakże pomimo znajomości z żywiołaczką i tolerowania jej, nie zdradza wszystkiego o swojej osobie, co wywołuje w dziewczynie jeszcze większą chęć odkrycia przeszłości Any. Z Justinem Sainą Znajomy z widzenia, żywiołaczka raczej nie pokazuje się w towarzystwie chłopaka i raczej nie przyzna się do słuchania jego piosenek czy w ogóle jakichkolwiek piosenek w klimatach pop etc., prędzej dałaby sobie odciąć nogę. Mimo tego, żywiołaczka nie ma nic do osoby Justina, ich relacje utrzymują się na bardzo słabej znajomości. Może zamienili ze sobą kilka zdań typu "Cześć" czy wymienili się notatkami z lekcji, nic więcej. Zdarza się, że żywiołaczka pomaga chłopakowi z chemią, którą sama bardzo lubi, a dżinn wprost nienawidzi. Z Justine Sainą W przeciwieństwie do brata dziewczyny, którego Agledali toleruje, żywiołaczka nie znosi Justine. Uważa, że upiorka jest lizuską, myślącą iż każdy potwór czy potworka będą ja uwielbiać. Aeminali często dziwi się jakim cudem Justin oraz Justine są spokrewnieni, zwłaszcza, że dla żywiołaczki diametralnie różnią się wyglądem i nigdy nie nazwałaby ich bliźniakami. Agledali często nazywa Justine "wazelina", szczerze nie przepada za osobami, które celowo starają się komuś przypodobać i bez powodu zawracają jej głowę o same drobnostki. Unika jej jak może. Z Quartie Von Lubricant Dobra przyjaciółka Agledali, rozumieją się praktycznie bez słów. Obie uwielbiają wymyślać przeróżne sentencje i pomimo pozorów, wiele je łączy. Jednakże robotka jest od żywiołaczki o wiele bardzie subtelna i posiada takt, którego Aaeminali troszkę brakuje. To Aaeminali zdecydowanie dowodzi w tym duecie, aczkolwiek Quartie sprowadza ją na ziemię i pełni rolę małego głosu rozsądku. Zainteresowania 'Historia' Umysł Aaeminali jest bardzo chłonny jeśli chodzi o historię, bardzo łatwo zapamiętuje daty, miejsca wydarzeń, a dodatkowo jest bardzo ciekawą i dosyć cierpliwą osobą, co czyni dziewczynę klasową prymuską z tego przedmiotu. 'Sporty zimowe' Upiorka wśród sportów wszelkiej maści, najbardziej ceni sobie te zimowe, typu snowboard, czy narty. Aczkolwiek najbardziej uwielbia wyścigi psich zaprzęgów oraz kuligi. 'Kolekcjonerstwo' Dziewczyna uwielbia zbierać pocztówki czy kartki wszelkiej maści, jest na tym punkcie bardzo przewrażliwiona i nikomu nie daje oglądać swoich zbiorów w obawie o ich zniszczenie. Zdolności *'Zamrażanie '- Dziewczyna potrafi zamrozić każdą ciecz oraz formę stałą. *'Krystalizacja oraz dekrystalizacja' - Upiorka potrafi "rozbić" swoją postać na wiele kawałków, po czym złożyć się w spójną całość. *'Odbijanie światła' - Upiorka z racji lodowej skóry, bardzo silnie odbija światło wszelkiej maści. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *"Skóra" dziewczyny bardzo silnie odbija promienie słoneczne, nie da się tego zjawiska przeoczyć. *Jej "włosy" są bardzo grube, często wyglądają niczym drogi wełniany sweter. *Przednie kły dziewczyna ma spiłowane tak, by przypominały kły wampirze. Wystąpienia *Brak Osiągnięcia Biografia skrócona Dziewczyna narodziła się w Mołdawii, było to w lutym, w chłodną i mroźną noc. Nigdy nie poznała swoich biologicznych rodziców, została podrzucona do domku pewnej wilkołaczycy, która przez kilka dni opiekowała się niemowlęciem, ale szybko zmęczyło ją to zajęcie - oddała dziewczynkę do kościoła, gdzie wzięto ją za demonicę. Stamtąd została przekazana po kilku tygodniach do domu dziecka, gdzie spędziła sześć - siedem lat swojego dzieciństwa, w przekonaniu, że jest demonem. Nigdy nie przepadała za innymi dziećmi i starała się być "szefem szefów", chciała dowodzić w grupie, lecz pięściami nie torowała sobie drogi do szacunku, jedynie do gabinetu opiekuna placówki. Pewnego czerwcowego dnia placówkę odwiedziła para wampirów, Aaeminali od razu przykuła ich uwagę - nie integrowała się z innymi, zamiast bawić się w księżniczki z innymi dziewczynkami czy w piratów z chłopcami, czytała książkę historyczną. Wampiry wiele razy przychodziły do placówki, aż w końcu w sierpniu Aaeminali Ogledalo stała się częścią ich rodziny. Wampiry nadały nowej córce to imię - jej skóra bardzo przywodziła im na myśl lustro, nazwisko dziewczynie dali swoje własne. Dziewczynka miała sporo szczęścia - trafiła bowiem do bogatej oraz porządnej rodziny, która spędzała z nią wiele czasu, dzięki czemu została wiele nauczona oraz stała się samodzielna. Niestety, w wieku 9-12 lat, zaczęła zdradzać oznaki bycia żywiołakiem lodu, nie demonem. Zaczęła kichać lodem, przypadkowo zamrażać wszystko i wszystkich, jej oczy znacznie poszarzały, tak jak usta, a skóra zrobiła się lodowata, także w dotyku. Dziewczynka nie za bardzo rozumiała, co się z nią właściwie dzieje, co bardzo ją przerażało, bała się, że rodzice ją odrzucą, więc starała się ukrywać swoją "przemianę", myślała, że to z nią jest jakiś problem. Dziadkowie dziewczyny szybko odkryli "zmiany" nie tylko w wyglądzie wnuczki, przez co do rodziców Agledali także dotarła ta wiadomość, wybuchła wtedy wielka awantura, a Agledali przestała odzywać się do dziadków, co praktykuje po dni dzisiejsze. Od tamtej pory, wrażliwi na zimno rodzice Aaeminali zaczęli... unikać kontaktów z adopcyjną córką, komunikowali się jedynie przez telefon, Agledali była z tego powodu przygnębiona, aczkolwiek w pełni rozumiała rodziców - musieli dbać o swoje zdrowie, rodzice w głębi duszy nadal ją kochali, tylko musieli ograniczyć fizyczne kontakty z żywiołaczką, zbliżenie się do córki groziło poważnymi konsekwencjami zdrowotnymi dla wrażliwych na chłód wampirów. Dziewczyna w wieku piętnastu lat trafiła do prywatnej szkoły z internatem, a z rodzicami nadal porozumiewała się jedynie przez świat wirtualny, z internatu trafiła do Straszyceum, trochę z inicjatywy dziadków, który chcieli jej jakoś wynagrodzić krzywdę, jaką wyrządzili żywiołaczce, jednakże nigdy nie mieli z tego tytułu wyrzutów sumienia, wiedzieli, że muszą dbać o swoje zdrowie. Z początku Agledali niezbyt chętnie opuściła internat, aczkolwiek obecnie bardzo zżyła się z uczniami MH, bardzo cieszy się, że nie musi ukrywać swojej prawdziwej natury, już nie odczuwa odrzucenia. Mimo to rodziców nadal widuje jedynie na ekranie komputera, co bardzo ją boli. Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka: '''Agledali *'Ulubione powiedzonko:'' "Mroźnie"'' *'''Najbradziej lubi: Ciszę. *'A najmniej:' Celowe zwracanie na nią uwagi. *'Nie rusza się bez:' Rękawiczek. *'Sekrety jej pokoju:' Mieszka na strychu szkoły. Ciekawostki *Nie do końca panuje nad swoimi rękami i często coś rozbija. *Poprawna wymowa imienia dziewczyny brzmi "Ejmineli Oglejdejlo" ("Ejglejdejli"), jednak większość mówi do niej, zgodnie z pisownią, co nie stwarza problemu dla upiorki. *Nie ma snów. *Imię dziewczyny jest zbitką trzech słów pochodzących z trzech różnych języków, wszystkie po przetłumaczeniu na język polski oznaczają to samo - "lustro" nazwisko dziewczyny pochodzi z j. chorwackiego, również po przetłumaczeniu na język polski oznacza "lustro". "Nazwę" (imię po rozbiciu na trzy różne języki oraz nazwisko) dziewczyny można przetłumaczyć (w "wolnym" tłumaczeniu) na zdanie "Lustro luster" *Przed adopcją, do upiorki zwracano się per. Mari. *Boi się wysokich temperatur, a przede wszystkim ognia. Serie 'Basic' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Maj 2017. Agledali ID.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Aaeminali są spięte w małe warkoczyki i ozdobione złotawą opaską. Dziewczyna ma na sobie szare spodenki oraz biało - zielono - różową tunikę. Wokół szyi ma zawiązany naszyjnik przypominający brązowe warkocze. Jej nadgarstki zdobią pojedyncze puszki futra, a prawą dłoń długa, brązowo - zielona rękawica. Buty dziewczyny to szare pantofelki, wokół kostek ma założone brązowe ozdoby. Na makijaż Aaeminali składają się różowe cienie do powiek i jasno brązowa pomadka. 'Picture Day' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Lipiec 2017. Agledali PD.jpg Agledali PD portret.jpg Włosy Aaeminali są spięte w długiego, sięgającego do końca ud warkocza przy pomocy granatowej frotki. Na głowę dziewczyna ma założone okulary w granatowej oprawie. Nastolatka została ubrana w kolorowy komplet składający się z białej buski oraz krótkiej zielonej spódniczki. Dodatkowo, wokół bioder ma związany kawałek materiału, tworząc coś na wzór pareo. Jej buty są przeźroczyste, przypominają kostki lodu. Utrzymują się na czarnych zapięciach, wyglądem przypominają trochę japonki. Makijaż Aaeminali to różowe ciebie do powiek oraz fioletowa szminka. 'A Musically Horryfing Inspiration' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Listopad 2017. *'Piosenka' - Charli XcX ft. Iggy Azalea - Fancy. Agledali AMHI.jpg|Oficjalny art W tej serii Aaeminali ubrana jest w krótką, zwiewną sukienkę koloru szarego, pod którą ma założone białe spodenki, na kreację dziewczyna ma założoną skórzaną czarną kurtkę; kieszeń kurtki zdobi naprasowanka z wyhaftowanym czerwono słowem "Fancy". Buty żywiołaczki to czarne półbuty z ćwiekami, włosy dziewczyny zostały skrócone do ud i zaplecione z warkoczyki. 'Night Boonquet' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Luty 2018. Aaeminali NB.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Aaeminali zostały rozpuszczone i sięgają jej talii. Dziewczyna ma na sobie długą do kolan sukienkę, kolorem oraz fakturą przypominającą zamrożone sople, na sukienkę założoną ma złotawą kamizelkę sięgającą jej ud, a szyję upiorki zdobi złotawa apaszka, do której został przyszyty fioletowy warkoczyk. Zarówno sukienka jak i kamizelka są wyszyte granatową nitką. Na nogach Aaeminali ma skarpety, pasujące do sukienki i również wyszyte nitką. Jej buty to niebieskie pantofelki na różowym obcasie. Dłonie nastolatki zakrywają delikatnie szare rękawiczki. Na makijaż upiorki składają się: złote cienie oraz różowa pomadka. Miejsce pochodzenia Mołdawia – państwo europejskie położone na terenach historycznej Besarabii,thumb|left|158px jak i obszarów położonych na lewym brzegu Dniestru (tzw. Naddniestrze). Lewobrzeżny (w stosunku do Dniestru) niewielki fragment Mołdawii nazywany Naddniestrzem, zamieszkany w znacznej mierze przez Rosjan i Ukraińców ze stolicą w Tyraspolu, ogłosił secesję po upadku Związku Radzieckiego i od czasu krótkiej wojny domowej funkcjonuje jako niepodległe państwo (Naddniestrzańska Republika Mołdawska lub błędnie Mołdawska Republika Naddniestrza), choć nieuznawane na arenie międzynarodowej. Od kilku lat trwają bezowocne rozmowy zjednoczeniowe, w których pośredniczy OBWE. Władze mołdawskie opowiadają się za zjednoczeniem „asymetrycznym”, w ramach którego Naddniestrze otrzyma szeroką autonomię, władze w Tyraspolu dążą zaś do zjednoczenia „symetrycznego”, w którym obie części Mołdawii będą miały takie same prawa. Część Mołdawian opowiada się za zjednoczeniem z Rumunią. W zorganizowanym w 1994 roku referendum na ten temat poparcie było minimalne – 94,4% opowiedziało się za niezależnością, jednak sondaż zorganizowany w 2008 roku, po 17 latach niepodległości, wskazał że już 29% Mołdawian popiera ideę zjednoczenia. Według danych CIA z 2012 roku Mołdawia jest najbiedniejszym państwem Europy. Klasyczny potwór left|220px Żywiołak to rodzaj mitycznego potwora występującego w kinematyce i literaturze. Powiązane są one z konkretnymi żywiołami. Żywiołakiem najczęściej jest duch, który jest ucieleśnieniem jednego z żywiołów: ognia (pod postacią ciepła), ziemi (stałości), woda (płynu) i powietrza (gazu). Posiadają oni nadprzyrodzone moce i są zazwyczaj niewidoczni dla zwykłych ludzi. Najczęściej żyją wśród drzew, zbiorników wodnych, dużych plantacji roślin, torfowisk, gór oraz złóż minerałów. W XVI wieku, alchemik Paracelsus pogrupował żywiołaki na cztery grupy – Żywiołaki ognia (salamandry), Żywiołaki wody (ondyny), Żywiołaki ziemi (gnomy) oraz Żywiołaki powietrza (sylfy). Galeria Aaeminali Endeneiderdele Justin szkic.jpg|Aaeminali z Endeneiderdele i Justinem - szkic ołówkiem Agledali ID.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek i basic zarazem Ogledalo.jpeg Aaeminali ID2.jpg Główkiii.jpg Agledali IDn.jpg Stroje Agledali AMHI.jpg|A Musically Horryfing Inspiration Agledali PD.jpg|Picture Day Agledali PD portret.jpg|portret Picture Day Aaeminali NB.jpg|Night Boonquet Od innych Agledali Skullette.png|skullette od PixieGiggler Meta timeline *'Maj 2017' - "wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Aaeminali "Agledali" Ogledalo. *'Czerwiec 2017' - Pojawia się art oraz bio Agledali. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Aaeminali oraz tekst (nie licząc opisów miejsca pochodzenia oraz opisu klasycznego potwora). *'20.06.17' - Aaeminali zostaje opublikowana. Kategoria:Żywiołaki Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Mołdawia Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija